


Companion

by Dontatmethanks2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College student hange, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, cat!levi, for the first half, just a little warm fluffy fic, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: Hange is a young college student with an interesting yet grumpy companion.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Companion

“Meow…”

Hange grunted softly as she lifted her head from her desk and rubbed her bleary eyes. The young college student had fallen asleep on her work desk while studying. She patted her cheeks a little to speed up the waking up process before searching her desk for her wire rimmed glasses. Once she put them one she turned to see who had woken her up.

Her amber jaded eyes shone with recognition once they landed on a small black tuxedo cat that sat on her desk in front of her. He watched her with narrow gray eyes and what some would interpret to be a scowl, as his long black tail swished side to side.

“Hey Levi…what is it boy?” The brunette cooed and reached her hand out to scratch underneath his chin, just above a white patch of fur that was on his neck and chest. The cat let her do as she pleased and nudged his head against her hand to direct it to where he liked it best.

“D’aww you’re such a cutie you know that? Especially when you’re not being a grumpy little kitty hm..” Hange continued to coo and pet him, even going as far to pull him onto her lap and rub her face against his.

Levi froze in her arms and sniffed her gently before shuddering and squirming out of her grip. The college student pouted as she watched him hop back onto her desk with a small huff, he then turned to glare and hiss at her when she tried to pet him again.

“What’s wrong grumpy?” He gave her an annoyed meow and jumped down from the desk to the floor and trotted out of her room.

“W-…I don’t understand this cat sometimes..”

Hange sighed and got up to follow him, not even bothering to put on her slippers. She thought back to when she had gotten Levi, it was when she had first moved into her one bedroom apartment on a cold rainy day. The brunette had a terrible day, she was late to every class and had gotten a bad review on one of her essays that she turned in. She had given up so many hours of sleep to complete it too, only to get a C minus. She then had missed the bus and had to walk back to her apartment under the rain without an umbrella. As she passed an alleyway that was adjacent to her apartment complex, her ears had picked up a faint sound that was reminiscent to a meow.

She paused, ignoring the way that the rain had already soaked through her hoodie and seeped into the t shirt she wore underneath, and headed into the alleyway only to be greeted by the sight of a wet, dirty, shivering small black cat that was huddled in the corner by an empty crate.

Hange gasped, her heart tugging slightly at the sight. “Oh you poor thing.”

The college student slowly approached the cat and squatted down in front of it. There was a flash of movement and then she was greeted with dangerously cold gray eyes as well as a feral growl. She froze slightly and raised her hands a bit, giving the small feline a warm smile.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you..aren’t you cold?” She kept her voice soft and low as she reached her hand out for him to smell.  
He only hissed at her and swiped his claws, causing her to quickly pull her hand back before she could get scratched.

“Okay, okay- no touching, got it.” The brunette chuckled a bit as the cat watched her warily with a scowl she didn’t realize a cat could manage.

Humming a bit, Hange decided to head inside to find him some food. She came back with an opened can of tuna and placed it in front of him before scooting away a bit and sitting down to watch. He didn’t move for a good ten minutes, he just stayed in the corner watching her. Hange looked away from him, letting him know she wasn’t a threat as she shivered in swiped her drenched bangs away from her face. Three minutes later he edged towards the tuna, sniffing it first, before digging in hungrily. The bespeckled brunette wiped some water droplets from her lenses as she watched him devour it.

“Oh you’re a hungry little..-” She tilted her head to look underneath the cat before leaning back and chuckling lowly. “Boy.”

The cat gave her a blank look as he ate, his drenched tail curling around his shivering form. The young woman in front of him hummed and slowly reached her hand out again, presenting her knuckles to him. He paused, flicking his steel colored yes between her face and her hand before leaning over to give it a sniff. His black little nose twitched and he sneezed, he gave her a disinterested look and went back to his food. Hange smiled brightly and gently stroked the top of his head, the cat made a low sound at the back of his throat but he made no move to stop her.

“You don’t want to hurt anybody, you’re just hungry and cold, hm? What a sweet boy..” She chuckled when he growled a bit.

“Okay, you’re a feisty good boy.”

The black cat gave the now empty tuna can a few small licks before swiping his small pink tongue over his nose and blinking at her as if to say ‘got any more?’

“Still hungry?” Hange asked him with her head tilted, he gave her a flat meow in return before shuddering a bit once there was a sudden clap of thunder.

The college student jumped a bit but laughed it off. “It’s okay, just thunder- how about we get you inside hm? Get you a nice warm bath and dry you off?” 

As she spoke, she pet the cat softly to calm him down, he let her which boosted her confidence immensely as she gazed into those pewter eyes of his. The way he looked at her was a mix of confusion, fear, apprehension and a bit of what she could only interpret as gentle curiosity. The rain soon became heavier and Hange decided to pick him up slowly and tuck him into her dampened hoodie before darting into her apartment building. The cat meowed and pressed himself against the warmth of her body as he entered her apartment, letting the door shut behind her. 

“Okay sweetheart lets draw you a bath.” The woman cheered as she peered down the front of her hoodie, startling the cat a bit and causing her to chuckle.

She bathed him carefully and checked him for any injuries or fleas but came up with nothing which surprised her. She was also taken aback by the fact that the feline seemed to enjoy being bathed, he made no protest or a fuss as she scrubbed him clean- he even purred.

“Good boy..” Hange praised him as she toweled him dry while using a blow dryer as well. Once he was clean she fed him again and gave him some water in a small bowl until he was satisfied.

“You can stay here as long as you’d like, you know?” The young student mumbled as she stroked the cat’s soft fur. He remained quiet with a disinterested expression as he laid in bed with her, curled up by her side and all warmed up. 

After that fateful day, the two were inseparable- well almost. Except when it came to Hange’s own personal hygiene. You see, Levi turned out to be a cat of high maintenance. He hated being dirty or being around anything that smelled bad or was dirty. Unfortunately that meant her, when she would pull all nighters and forget to bathe- Levi would become fussy, displeased and would not let her touch him until she at least took a shower.

That’s where she found herself now, in the bathroom, led by her own cat.

“Levi-“

A low warning yowl came from the grumpy cat before she could protest, he circled around her once before sitting in front of her with his tail swishing in annoyance.

“Okay, okay- I’ll take a shower you clean freak.” Hange gave in with a sigh, the cat huffed in satisfaction and stood up.

“Will you warm the bed up for me?” She teased him with a smile as she slipped out of her t-shirt.

Levi gave her a blank look before trotting out of the bathroom and headed back into her bedroom, ignoring her laughter.

Half an hour later the brunette was freshly bathed and tucked into her bed, already snoring softly with Levi curled up in her arms. He watched her quietly like always every night, making sure she fell into a deep slumber, before expertly slipping out of her hold and climbing off her bed. This was his routine every night since she picked him off the streets.

Levi quietly left the room and headed to the living area where he looked out the window, in between the curtains as the pale moonlight filtered inside, illuminating his features as he revealed his human form to no one but the dark. His body was short but fit, and his skin was about as pale as the moon itself. His eyes remained the same steel gray that hinted a bit of blue when the light was right, his hair was darker than black itself, it shined brilliantly in the moonlight as he smoothed it out with his clawed fingers. It was sleek and styled into a neat, side parted undercut.

The raven looked down at his naked form before quietly heading back into Hange’s bedroom to pull on one of her shirts that somehow managed to fit him loosely. He would only wear it for the night and then return it later. The ravenette gave the woman a glance to make sure she was still deeply asleep before heading back to the living area.

“Tch…messy woman.” Levi muttered underneath his breath as he gazed around at the messy area. It was no secret that Hange was not the most cleanly person, much to his despair, and it was the reason why he decided to secretly pick up after her while she slept. Indeed she did notice after about a week but she surprisingly ruled it out as her sleepwalking- or clean walking. He huffed and shook his head, he’d let her take the credit if it meant that she wouldn’t find out about him.

Levi made quick work with cleaning up the mess of books, papers and cups around the apartment, and even did the dishes. He was sweeping the the floor when he heard a sudden crash, causing him to freeze and whirl around, and was met with Hange’s surprised expression. She had dropped a glass of water when she had spotted him.

“W-Who are you and what are you doing here- wearing my shirt and..” She yelped when she realized he wasn’t wearing any pants, and backed away from Levi when he reached a out to her. 

“Han-“ His eyes widened when she backed up too quickly, tripping over the mop bucket he had set up for when he was finished sweeping. The brunette shrieked and flailed, landing flat on her back, her head barely missing the coffee table. Levi reacted quickly, scurrying over and helping her sit up.

“Shit…are you alright?”

Hange groaned and rubbed her back before stiffening under his hands, she let her wide doe eyes trail up to his own and she blinked in recognition.

“…Levi..?” She whispered.

The raven swallowed before nodding, lowering his gaze in shame as he moved away from her. This was it, she would become afraid of him and throw him out- maybe even reveal him to the authorities. They’d lock him up, experiment on him or put him down-

“Is that really you Levi?” The bespeckled college student shuffled closer to him on her knees and adjusted her glasses with a curious expression.

“Yes..” Levi blinked, surprised that she wasn’t screaming her head off.

He flinched when she reached out and stroked the side of his face with the tips of her fingers, he let her hands trail up to his hair to play with his fringe and scratch at his undercut, almost making him purr.

“Those eyes, I’d recognize them anywhere but….how?..how are you like this- human? It’s-“

“Revolting? Creepy? An abomination? Go ahead four-eyes, say it.” Levi interrupted her with a guarded glare, averting his gaze from her.

“No!-“ She frantically shook her head, her loosened auburn locks tousling over her shoulders, and cupped his face in between her hands to get him to look at her own beaming expression.  
“It’s amazing! You must tell me how this is possible- y-you were a cat and now..” She paused and looked around at the cleaning supplies that were scattered around before glancing back at him with a gasp.

“You! You’re the cleaning fairy that’s been tidying up during the night.” Levi’s widened eyes immediately dropped into a blank expression, making Hange laugh out loud.

“Tch, someone had to clean up after your dirty ass.”

Hange giggled at his words and flinched in pain when she leaned back on her hands. That’s when the raven in front of her suddenly felt the irony scent of blood hit his nostrils. He frowned and looked her over, taking her hands in his, and revealing bits of glass embedded in her palms. Levi clicked his tongue when he realized that she had cut herself with the glass she had dropped earlier.

“Damn.” The brunette hissed as a steady stream of blood dripped off of her palm and splattered onto the tiled floor below.

“Come.” Levi mumbled and helped her up to guide her into the bathroom.

He sat her on the toilet seat before digging out a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet above the sink. Hange watched him closely as he treated her cuts with surprising gentleness. The ravenette picked the glass out and cleaned the wounds before wrapping them up.

“I was born to serve humans…” He suddenly mumbled as he finished up.

“Eh?”

“Listen closely shitty glasses-“

“Oi!-“

“My kind were born to serve your kind, one soul with two forms.” He glared at her as a warning to not interrupt him anymore, she obeyed and listened closely.

“Humans are creatures of dependency, they require and yearn for companionship- or else they isolate themselves and cope unhealthily. That’s where we come in, I’m not sure what we’re called though..”

Hange hummed. “I see…so, you came to me then?”

Levi rolled his eyes and scowled. “No. I was living on the streets, I didn’t come to you- humans disgust me.”  
  
She gave him a confused look. “But you’ve been with me for almost a whole year…if I disgust you then why?”

He kept his gaze away from her face as he answered her. “Because…you were different- you are different. When you found me you didn’t walk away, you didn’t try to hurt me or look at me with disgust like many others had. At first I was planning to leave, but then…I didn’t want to leave you.”

Hange blinked, obviously touched by his words, and then she smiled brightly once Levi peeked up at her. His cheeks warmed a bit at the sight and he had to look away before he became blinded.

“You’re such a sweetheart.” The brunette cooed and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Tch..I’ll bite you.” He grumbled, though his words held no actual malice. He’d never would actually be able to intentionally hurt her.

“Feisty boy, feisty little grump- I love you.” She continued to coo and stoke his hair, causing him to purr lightly before pausing at the last part.

“O-Oi, you cant just say something like that so suddenly four-eyes.” The raven’s cheeks flamed brighter as he pulled away and frowned at her.

“Why not? I do love you. You’ve kept me company all this time, you were always there to make me feel better when I was sad and wake me up when I forget to set my alarm.” She chuckled lightly to herself when Levi rolled his eyes.

“Whatever…” He mumbled and rested his head on her lap out of habit, even though he wasn’t in his feline form. Hange didn’t mind it and just raked her hands through his hair once more.

“You don’t have to hide from me anymore, it’s okay.” Her gaze on him softened exponentially when he looked up at her in surprise.

“You can live as you want here, cat or human, as long as you’re happy- you hear me?”

Levi nodded and raised a thin brow. “Who said I wasn’t happy?” Hange beamed.

“This just means I get to actually throw you into the shower if I need to.”

“Wait a minute-“

“Hmph, and I want to cook my own food.”

“Alright grump, I get it. How about we go to bed now before the sun comes up?” The brunette yawned and got up, rubbing at her eye tiredly. Levi nodded and followed her into her bedroom, she tossed a pair of sweatpants at him before he could get into bed. He gave her a look and noticed that her cheeks were lightly tinged pink as she slipped her glasses off and climbed under the covers. Levi shrugged and pulled them on before joining her, curling up beside her like he would in his feline form. He let her cuddle up to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on top of his head. He instantly purred under his breath as he relished in her warmth.

It was that night when he realized the true reason why he stayed. He whispered it low, too low for anyone but himself to hear, those three words she said to him earlier, right before he let himself fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
